Lennox Blaze
Samu Honō '''(übersetzt: '''Sam Blaze) (japansch: 炎サム), auch Samu-en oder Sam genannt, eine sehr starke und ehrgeizige Bladerin, ist eine der Hauptcharaktere der Anime und Mangaserie Metal Fight Beyblade. Ihr Pater: Sol Blaze, New-Sol Blaze (Metal Fury), Sol Erubtion Blaze (Zero-G). Geschichte Sam ist eins von 4 Geschwistern (ein männiches und ein weibliches Zwillingspaar). Sie, ihre schweter AnaLisa und deren Brüder Caleb und Jacob Blaze entstammten ursprünglich, väterlicherseits aus dem heissen Ägypten, dass in Afrika liegt und wurden in der ägyptischen Hauptstadt Kairo geboren, wuchsen allerdings in Deutschland auf. Sie und ihren Geschwisstern wurde ihre Beys und das Beybladen quasie in die Wiege gelegt, schon von klein auf haben sie ihr Leben dem Beybladen verschrieben. Als sie älter wude, trennte sich Sam von ihren Geschistern und machte sich auf in die Welt um immer neuen Herausvorderungen und starken Gegnern zu begegnen, mit dem Ziel der weltstärkste Blader zu werden. Auch kahm sie in Australien an und lernte dort Melody Cimmerian kennen, eine starke Bladerin, die dasselbe Ziel verfolgt: Der beste Blader zu werden. In Japan angekommen, lernte sie Gingka, Kenta, Kyoya, Madoka und viele andere kennen, mit denen sie sich schnell anfeundete. Als Kyoya den Freundeskreis beitrat, freundete er sich sofort mit Sam an. Nicht nur da sie sich charakteristisch nicht viel von einander unterscheiden. Dies hat wohl auch etwas damit zu tun, dass es zwischen den Beiden seit dem ersten Blickkontackt sofort gefungt hat. Aussehen Sam hat wunderschöne, feuerbraune Augen, die, dank ihren oft ernsten Blick, ab und zu an einen gefährichen Tiger erinnern. Ihre Hautfarbe ist etwas dunkler und ihr rabenschwarzes, knielanges Haar trägt sie offen. Es verdeckt leich ihr rechtes Auge und enige Strähnchen hängen über ihrer linken Schulter. Ein "Reiszahn (wie die Zähne eines Raubtieres) ragt manchmal aus ihrem Mund hervor, wie bei Kyoya. Metal Fusion bis Metal Fury In Metal Fusion bis Fury trägt sie einen schulterfreien, weisgoldenen Matel mit rotem Rand an den Ärmeln bis hinter den Rücken, der an den Ärmeln und am Rücken das Symbol von Sol Blaze aufweist, dennoch trägt sie ihn eher seltener. Darunter trägt sie einen goldenen Anzug mit 2 roten Knöpfen, shorz-kurzen Hosenbeinen und einem weißen Kragen. Dazu trägt sie goldgelbe, fingerlose Handschuhe, welche, wie Bandagen, bis hoch zu den Ellebogen gewickelt und an den Fingerknöcheln mit Metal stabilisiert sind und weiße, flache Stiefel. Auch trägt sie ein goldenes Band, das sie, wie eine Bandage, einmal um den rechten Oberschenkel gewickelt hat. Sam's Style hat eine sehr starke Ähnlichkeit mit Fabia Sheen aus Bakugan: In den Folgen 18 bis 29 (Metal Fury) trägt sie Kyoyas Kleidung aus Metal Fury, da Masamune Kadoya ausversehen ihre Kleidung stark beschädige und sie einige Zeit in die Schneiderei mussten: So trägt sie Kyoyas schwarze Weste, die bis zum Gürtel reicht. Darunter trägt sie sein bauchfreies, grünes Top, das sie ein wenig zervetzte, damit es etwas kürzer ist, so kann man manchmal auch ihr Tribal-Tattoo an der Rechten Leiste erkennen, dazu seine graue Hose mit zwei übereinander liegenden, brauenn Gürteln, seine braunen, stiefelähnlichen Schuhe und seine braunen Handschuhe mit Fingerknöchelmetal. Als Halskette trägt se, wie Kyoya, einen Fangzahn. Zur kleinen Abrundung trägt sie ein rotes Tuch am rechten Oberarm. Zero-G In Zero- trägt sie als Auftragsblader der WBBA wieder einen Anzug in derseben Farbe. Diesmal ist er aber trägerlos, mit einem bein-langen und einem shorz-kurzem Hosenbein und darüber trägt sie eine kurze, silberne Jacke, die weider das Symbol von Sol Blaze an den Schultern und am Rücken zeigt. Dazu wiße Handschuhe, die bis zu den Ellebogen reichen und weiße Stiefe mit Absätzen, von denen einer am kurzem Hosenbein bis hoch zum Oberschenkel reicht. Als Co-Direktorin der WBBA (neben Tsubasa) trägt sie ein weißes, kurzes, figurbetohnendes, trägerloses Kleid mit goldenen Knöpfen und den Initialen der WBBA, dazu schwarz Highheals. Auch trägt sie (wie Hikaru Hasama in Masters und Fury) immer ein Buch der WBBA bei sich. Auch wirkt sie in Zero-G etwas erwachstener. Persönlichkeit Sam ist eine eher coole, vernünftige, dennoch auch selbstsüchtige und spöttische Person, verliert jedoch einiges ihrer Gelassenheit seit Masamune Kadoya in Metal Masters dem Team Gangan Galaxy beigetreten ist. Man sollte einen Blader wie sie schon auf der Rechnung haben, denn sie weist einen unerschütterlichen Siegeswillen auf. Zudem ist sie zielsträbig, ehrgeizig, intelligent, machthungrig und absolut skrupellos. Sie macht alles um ihr Zeiel zu ereichen und tut nichts, woven sie selbst nicht provitieren kann. Samu-en macht sich schnell ein Bild von ihrem Gegner und kann perfeckt einschätze, wie stark ihr Feind ist. Auch ist sie etwas lebensfroh, liebt ihre Freunde und ihre Familie und würde alles tun um sie zu beschützen. Dnnoch weist sie sich eher als sture Einzelgängerin auf, die sich zu helfen weiß. Sam ist vor allem bei Kyoya Tategami gut zu sprechen, der besonders starke Gefühle für sie hegt. Sie ist keine Person allzivieler Worte. Sie spricht Tatsachen, geht immer aus Ganze mit großer Power und zeigt ansonsten, größtenteils keinerlei Mimik. Sie hat keine Angst, ihre Meinung laut zu äusern und ähnelt Kyoya in mancherlei Hinsichten. Sam ist vom Wesen her ein Mensch, der sich nichts gefallen lässt und nur das tut, was er will. Zitat von Yuki Mizusawa: "SO HÜBSCH UND DOCH SO GEMEIN!" Zitate "TOLL, BIST DU VERTIG!? DENN DEINE RECHTSRUTATION WAR MEINE ZEIT ERST GARNICH WERT!" (nach dem Sie für Sam aus dem Kampf Bester aus dreien gegen King). "DAS WETTER, JE HEISSER, DESTO BESSER!" (am Strand in Griechenland mit Gangan Galaxy) "KLAR DASS GINGKA SIEGEN UND DEN GANZEN RUHM VOR UNS ALLEN EINHEMSEN MUSS......FIND ICH ECHT ZUM KOTZEN!!" (nach dem Sieg für Gingka gegen Ryuga im Finale von Battle Blader). "BRENNE BLAZE!!!!" "BRÜLL SACHMET!!!!" Wissenswertes *Sie kommt mütterlicherseits aus Deutschland, väterlicherseits aus Ägypten (Norafrika). *Si ist ein Blader des Sonnensystems. *Ihr Himmelskörper ist die Sonne, die sie vergöttert. *Ihre Lieblingstiere sind Löwen und die verwandte Katze. *Ihr größtes Ziel ist es, die weltstärkste Bladerin zu werden und eines Tages Ryuga Kishatu zu besiegen. *Manchen war es nach einer Zeit schon unübersichtlich: Kyoya und Sam sind ineinander verliebt. *In Zero-G sind sie glücklich verheiratet und haben zwei gemeinsamme Kinder. *In Zero-G ist Sam Co-Direktorin (neben Tsubasa) und Auftragsblader der WBBA. *In Metal Masters arbeitet sie als Trainerin des Teams Gangan Galaxy und reist mit ihnen durch die Welt. *Melody Cimmerian ist eine ihrer besten Freundinnen und Rivalin nummer 1 aus früheren Zeiten. *Sam wird von Yu und Tithi immer Sasa (im japanischen: Samu-li) genannt. *Sam wird von Yuki mit "Fräulein Samu-en" angesprochen. *Ihr Name Sam Blaze bedeutet übersetzt: "Flamme des erhörenden Gottes". Staffeln Beyblade Metal Fusion Während ihren Streifzügen durch Japan trifft sie auf eine Gruppe, die sie Facehunter nannten: Fiese Blader, die jüngere und schwächere Blader zu unfairen Kämpfen zwingen um ihnen ihre Beypunkte ab zu knöpfen. Aber Sam machte kurzen Prozess mit ihnen. Danach lernte sie Madoka Amano kenen, die beden wiederum trafen auf Gingka und Kenta. Als Gingka vom Anführer der Facehunter Kyoya Tategami herausgefordert wurde, unterstützten Sam, Kenta und Madoka Gingka bei dieser Sache. Währentdessen trafen sich kurzzeitig die Blicke von Kyoya und Sam, was dazu führte, dass sich die beiden ineinander verliebten. Kyoya verlor gegen Gingka und traf danach auf Doji von der Dark Nebula um ihn zu trainieren, damit er Gingka besiegen kann. Aus diesem Grund löste Kyoya, nach siener Rückkehr die Face Hunter auf und kämpfte erneut gegen Gingka. Er verlor allerdings wieder gegen ihn. Als sich Kyoya Sam und den rest der Gang anschloss, wurde er und Sam von Anfan an sehr gute Freunde. Auch kämpften sie zum Spaß und training gegeneinander. Sam gewann ganz knapp, was Kyoya allerdings nicht groß störte. Im überlebenkampf kämpfte sie gegen Tokiwa und stannt im Finale, zusammen mit Gingka und Kyoya, den jungen Blader Yu Tendo gegenüber. Gingka und Kyoya schieden aus und so kämpfte Sam gegen Yu und dessen Flame Libra. Es endete in einem Unendschieden, aber Sam lies Yu den Vortritt für den Gewinn, der dem Sieger zusteht (man darf sich alles wünschen), da Sam sich nur für die Kämfpe interessierte. So wünschte sich Yu das Tunier Battle Blader. Sam reiste zusammen mit Kyoya durch Japan um Punte für Battle Blader zu sammeln. Während diesen Sreifzügen durch Japan kahmen sich die beiden immer näher. Sam gewann, zusammen mit Kyoya, eines der Qualifigationsspiele für Battle Blader, in dessen Finale sie mit Kyoya, Gingka, Tsubasa, Kenta und Yu gleichzeitig in einer Arena kämpften. Sam und Kyoya giengen in einem Unendscheiden als klare Sieger hervor, wollten sich ihre Beypunkte aber nicht Tilen und gewannen so je. 10.000 Beypunkte, womit sie bereits über den Pesum lagen, dass sie für Battle Blader benötigten. Später im Batlleblader-Halbfinale kämpfte sie gegen Ryuga, aber verlor. Im Finale von Battle Blader retteten Hikaru, Tsubasa, Kyoya und Sam Gingka vor Ryugas Dark Move. Beyblade Metal Masters In der neuen Staffel Beyblade-Metal Masters nimmt sie einen Job als Auftragsblader der WBBA an, um das japanische Team Gangan Galaxy zu trainieren. In Beyblade-Metal Masters geht es hautsächlich um die Beyblade Weltmeisterschaften, Die in Teamkämpfen ausgetragen werden. Sam soll laut der WBBA ihr Team fit halten. In den Ausscheidungs kämpfen gewinnen Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubasa und Yu. Da Gingka schon Anführer ist, weil er der Sieger von Battle Bader ist und dies, laut der WBBA Zentrale als Qualifikation ausreichte, wird Kyoya 2. Blader, Masamune 3. und Tsubasa Ersatz. Aber Kyoya wollte nur gegen Gingka kämpfen, doch weil sie im selben Team sind können sie ja nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. So ist Kyoya ausgestiegen und Tsubasa ist einer der Hauptblader geworden. Yu ist dann Ersatzblader. Der erste Kampf ist gegen das Chinesische Team Wang Hu Zhong, gegen das sie gewinnen! Bis zum Finale gewinnen sie, auch wenn es fast unmöglich schien. Nach den Weltmeisterschaften stürmten sie die HD-Coorparation um Dr. Ziggurat zu besiegen und so die Spiralkraft aufzuhalten. Sie stürmten Hades City, welche drohte dafon zu fliegen. Mithilfe von Kyoya und seinem Team Wild Fang, Wang Hu Zhong, und Wales, Sophie und Klaus aus dem Team Exkalibur der europäischen Union, gelang es schlieslich dort hinein zu gelangen. In Hades City kämpfte Sam gegen einen namenlosen Blader, der als weiteres Versuchskaninchen für das Arrangementsystem unglaublich mächtig wurde. Es war ein häftiger Kampf, doch Sam gewann. Als danach Kyoya gegen Damian des U.S Teams Star Braker kämpfte, der sich ebenfalls den Arrangements unterzog, stand sie Kyoya im Hintergrund bei und bekämfte mit ihm zusammen, die Strapazen im Hades (ein Special Move von Damians Bey Hades Kerbecks, der das Tor zum Hades, die Hölle, öffnet). Nach Kyoyas Sieg küsste er Sam. Seit dem ist Sam mit ihm zusammen. Beyblade Metal Fury In der neuen Serie Beyblade-Metal Fury erhält sie den neuen Bey New-Sol Blaze, da in Sol Blaze einen Teil des Starfragments weilt. In Sol Blaze schlug, als er sich in einem illegalen Überlebenskampf gegen viele Hundert Bader gleichzeitig befand, das Sternbruchtück ein. Von Sol Blaze zu New-Sol Blaze ist auch eine deutliche Verbesserung zu merken. Sam hat die meisten Kämpfe gewonnen. Nur gegen Ryuga hat sie 1 mal verloren (Battle Blader) und 1 mal ein Unendschieden errungen. In Folge 5 von Metal Fury, als Kyoya gegen Ryuga verlor, Gingka und Sam kurz darauf gleichzeitig gegen Ryuga kämpften und Gingka nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Kampf ausschied, entwickelte sich Sam's Bey Sol Blaze zu New-Sol Blaze und erlankte neue Kraft. Dies führte zu einem Ausgleich zwichen beiden, beide Beys flogen in die Luft zu ihren jeweiligen Bladern und so brach der Kampf ab (Unendschieden). Dies versetzte Gingka und Co. in staunen und fanden so einen weiteren Legend Blader, der die ganze Zeit direckt vor ihrer Nase war, Sam. New-Sol Blaze besitzt Moduswechsel sodass er während des Kampfes, wie Cosmic Pegasus, den Modus wechseln kann. In einem Tempel, tief verborgen im Labyrint eines Nebeltahs in Afrika lernten Sam, Gingka und Co. einen Legend Blader namens Dynamis, den Wächter dieses Tempels kennen. Er erzählte ihnen das Schicksal der Legend Blader. Sam und die andern Legend Blader müssen den Gott der Zerstörung Nemesis besiegen, bevor er die Welt zerstört. Gingka , Chris, Kyoya und Ryuga müssen die Sperre von Zeus öffnen. Nur die 4 Blader können es machen, da sie die Kraft von Mutter Gaia bekommen haben. Sie sind die Blader der vier Jahreszeiten, nur die können die Sperre von Zeus eröffnen. Währenddessen hielten Sam und die anderen Legen Blader des Sonnensystems ihnen den Rücken frei. Als sie dies schafften wurde Nemesis tief in die Erde geschossen. Als es aussah als ob sie gewonnen haben, erschien Nemesis wie aus dem nichts auf. Dies ging nur weil ein Stück von Plutos Firefuse Darkhelm ( Fusin Hades ) in die Sperre von Zeus fiel und somit ein Loch in der Sperre öffnete. Alle anderen Legend Blader mussten erneut gegen Rago und dessen Nemesis kämpfen doch alle waren am Ende. Als sie einen Angriff starten wollen zerstörte Nemesis jeden Bey außer Cosmic Pegasus ( Big Bang Pegasus ) von Gingka. Als Gingka den Bladerspirit der Legend Blader bekommt und den Beyspirit von jedem Blader auf der Welt, konnte er Nemesis doch noch besiegen. Er erlernte sogar einen neuen Special Move der "Super Cosmic Nova" heisst. Nach diesen Kampf versprachen sich Kyoya und Sam ein gemeinsammes Leben auf zu bauen. Beyblade Zero-GBearbeiten In Zero-G ist sie mit Kyoya glücklich verheiretet und hat mit ihm zwei gemeinsame Kinder. Dazu ist sie die Co-Direktorin (Neben Tsubasa) und Auftragsblader der WBBA. Auch hat sie immer noch Kontakt zu Madoka Amano, die den Beyladen ihres Vaters übernommen hat, Melody Cimmerian, die wie Hikaru in Metal Masters und Fury, die Assestentin von Sam und Tsubasa ist, und Benkei, der intzwischen ein eigenes Fast Foot Resturant besitzt. Galeria Scan.jpg|Kyoya x Sam Love Me x kyoya kiss.jpg|Sam wird con Kyoya mit einem Kuss getröstet Me an kyoya neko style.jpg|Kyoya Tategami and Sam Blaze in Neko Style Scan ich.jpg|Sam Blaze in Lion-Neko-Style Scan me.jpg|Sam in Kyoya's Kleidung (Metal Fusion und Masters) meee.jpg|Sam in Metal Fury höhehr.jpg|Kyoya Tategami x Sam Blaze Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Legendere Blader